


Impatient

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt by blainelovessebastian on tumblr: "I want you. Naked. My Bed. Now"<br/>yes good okay (this has a nsfw image attached in the fic so don’t read at work angels…lol i’m at work writing this dear god) i tweaked the quote just slightly. also NC-17 obviously<br/>words: 748</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Blaine’s not the impatient type.

Really, he’s not.

He’s always been rather calm when it comes to situations involving high stress, it’s one of the many reasons that he was crowned the lead of the Warblers _and_ new Rachel. He’s very calculated but he involves his heart too, he’s passionate and organized and he knows that being stressed or freaking out because something isn’t going his way will not help things in the slightest.

He’s always been a patient person.

Until he starts dating Sebastian fucking Smythe.

He’s not sure where his patience goes exactly but he knows it gets sucked up in the sponge that is his boyfriend and their relationship. He’s not complaining, he’s happy with Sebastian and for once in his life he feels like he’s made the right choice and there’s not a single shed of regret that settles in his chest, makes him ache.

It’s different than it had been with Kurt, while they had their own frustrations with one another, he’s never felt his tolerance go from ten to zero in such a short amount of time than he has with Sebastian. He drives him crazy—in good ways but in awful ways too.

Sebastian is never patient, so he figures it must rub off on him, when he wants something he wants it right then and doesn’t have a problem with going after it.

“That’s how I got you, wasn’t it?” Sebastian grins at him once, his teeth white and his eyes a dark, persistent green that makes Blaine want to throttle him.

He knows how to push his buttons, heat him up to his core, inside out. And he supposes that’s a good thing, that Sebastian knows how to challenge him, to get him on the edge of his seat, keep him on his toes. But it doesn’t make it any less frustrating.

**Sebastian** : what are you wearing?

His phone pings with the message and he clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth as he gets to his car. He rolls his eyes.

**Blaine** : You saw me this morning, you know what I’m wearing.

It takes about four minutes for Sebastian to get back to him. And Blaine regrets looking at his phone at a stop light because he nearly presses the gas and hits the car in front of him.

**Sebastian** :  


A whine does _not_ leave Blaine’s throat and he needs…to drive faster and turn around because he was heading home but now he is so not.

**Blaine** : What is /wrong/ with you, I’m driving.

Blaine clears his throat, his hands squeezing the steering wheel as he drives, his heart is in his throat, his cock throbbing with interest as his brain traces the image Sebastian had sent him. Down the curved lines of his body and the brushstrokes of his gentle muscles, the bottom of the picture leaving _everything_ to his imagination. He stomps on the breaks as a woman with a baby crosses out in front of him and she glares before continuing to her destination to the sidewalk.

**Sebastian** : I’m starting without you if you don’t get here soon.

Since when had his breathing gotten heavier and this is exactly what he had been talking about as he honks his horn at the woman who’s taking forever to cross the fucking street because her toddler is waddling along and he swears to God he’s never this fucking _impatient_ until it

comes

to

Sebastian.

He speeds to the other’s house, his cock aching and creating an obvious outline in his red chinos. The door is unlocked because Sebastian is obviously waiting for him. He trips up the stairs and swears like a trucker, the taller grinning at him as he gets inside his bedroom.

The fucker is standing, naked, at the foot of his bed.

“I forgot how much you swear when you’re turned on.”

Blaine probably looks a fucking mess, his breath is coming in and out of his nose in short pants, his curls are wild and sticking up on his head, cheeks flushed, eyes pinpricked black. He growls and reaches for Sebastian, hands digging into his hip bones.

“Naked. Bed. _Now_.”

He smirks, stumbles back onto the bed. “You don’t have to tell me twice, so _impatient_.”

Blaine straddles Sebastian’s naked torso, rocks his hips down so that their cocks drag together even if his own is still trapped in the confines of his chinos. He grins, “You have no idea.”


End file.
